


end

by ddalkies



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkies/pseuds/ddalkies
Summary: minho is in love with jisung.jisung is in love with minho.but fate has decided otherwise.





	end

it was cold.  
or maybe, everything seemed cold.  


his heart was cold.  
his hands were cold, not being held by the older’s ones.  


the sunset looked beautiful. the pink color perfectly married the orange one. it was a breathtaking dawn, an ethereal mixture of colors. and yet minho thought that jisung was still the most beautiful thing in the world.  


“i’m sorry,” he finally said in a sigh.  
in the span of a second, jisung quickly blinked, and a few tears rolled over his cheeks reddened by the cold air.  


“jisung, i’m so, so sorr-“  
“hyung, it’s okay,”  


he smiled through the tears, trying his best to not let them roll, not wanting minho to feel even more guilty.  


“jisung, i-“  
“hyung, it’s not your fault,”  


he was still smiling. he didn’t really know why, but it was a genuine smile.  


“yes, it is, jisung. it’s all my fault and i just wish i could-“  


the blonde haired boy cut him off by walking towards him, and held his hands.  
he held them so tight, like his life depended on it. and then, very slowly, and at the same time incredibly fastly, he threw himself in his arms.  


and he cried.  


his smile had disappeared. all that could now be heard was the sound of the wind violently hitting the trees, and jisung’s heavy sobs.  
after about a minute -probably the time of reaction minho needed- he hugged him back. he knew he had to do it, he had to go, he couldn’t stay, he couldn’t risk shattering him again.  
he didn’t want to break him again.  


he had to go, and both knew it was the right and only solution.  


it started to rain.  


no one of them cared, but it started to rain.  


jisung felt a weird comforting feeling, like the skies were somehow crying with him. silently yet powerfully reminding him that he wasn’t alone.  


they stayed like that for a few seconds, maybe minutes, but it seemed like forever. they didn’t want to move, they didn’t want to end this moment, they wanted to stay in denial of the reality just a bit more.  


“baby..”  


dead silence.  


“i’m going to leave now,”  


right when minho ended his sentence, jisung held him even tighter. he did not want this to end.  


“minho ..”  


the youngest lifted his head up to face his loved one.  


his eyes were shining, puffy and red. he was still crying and it was awfully painful for minho to see him like that.  


how are his eyes still so beautiful, even full of tears?  
_full of tears that he caused? he hated himself for that._  


“can you kiss me one last time?”  
“what?”  


his answer was followed by a heavy silence.  


“just one last time, please,”  
the dancer smiled sadly, held jisung’s cheeks and slowly leaned in. 

fireworks.

that was the only word that could describe what they were feeling.  
it was a messy kiss, yet soft and passionate.  


no one could tell if its wetness was caused by the rain or each others’ tears, but it didn’t matter.  


it didn’t matter at all.  


all that mattered now was that the time was stopped, it felt like this moment would be endless, perfect yet so dangerous, they knew they were hurting themselves even more.  


minho leaned back, and like a farewell, he left a kiss on jisung’s forehead before wiping his tears away.  


jisung sighed.  


“i’ll love you forever, no matter what happens, i’ll always be right here.”  


jisung tried his best to not make the tears minho just wiped away appear again.  


“i love you so much,” he answered.  
the oldest started to walk away at an unsure pace.  


“hyung?”  


he turned his head, showing jisung that he was listening to him.  


“we’ll meet again, _right?_ ”  


his voice somehow cracked at the end, unintentionally expressing his uncertainty.  


minho smiled softly.  


“we’ll meet again, jisung. i promise.”  
the silence was painfully heavy.  


they looked at each other again, one last time.  


it’s often said that the eyes say a lot more than the words do. and it was damn right.  


it was more than just a look, everything was said, nothing remained untold, there were no words needed anymore.  


minho turned back, so did jisung, each one of them following their paths, silent tears fulfilling their eyes.  


maybe minho was right. they’ll meet again.  


__

_but they say every perfect love story has an end, right?_

 __

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first (re-uploaded) story i post on here :,D thank you for reading !!
> 
> a small question, since i'm planning on uploading more stories : do you guys find it disturbing when people write without capitalizing sentences/names ?
> 
> thank you again !! ♡


End file.
